Inside the Beginig
by Michoso
Summary: Post Fullbringer Arc. Ichigo is feeling a bit down thanks to the information he has received, when an all new species of old enemies seems to emerge out of nowhere and announce their loyalty. Slight GrimmIchi if you wish to see it that way. *HIATUS*


**(*Pre "Goodbye to Xcaution" Chapter but post "Lost 3")**

The one that saved us… was Kurosaki Ichigo.

The garganta opened and seven hollowed beings stepped out into the atmosphere, "We owe him." One of them murmured as the felt the rietsu of a substitute soul reaper lessen in the close distance. The second4 substitute, stayed strong and a since of pride in their case swept over each of the seven faces that had stepped out. "Don't get too cocky." Another voice of the group said simply. "He won't be exactly glad to see us." A hush seemed to fall over the already silent group. It was true, out of all the odd occurrences in this world, rising from the dead had to be the worst. The fullbringers that their beloved Kurosaki-sama had been dealing with up until now were nothing compared to what these seven had become. A completely different level, un paralleled to any, and some even wondered if they would be supporting a power lesser than their own.

One of the males took a step forward out of the line the seven beings had formed, "Suppress y'ar rietsu idiots, ya don' want Kurosaki knowing that we're here." Each one of the seven dropped their rietsu in turn. The man ran a steady hand through his blue hair, that had reached shoulder length in the past months, he wore a simple white hamarka, and a cloak to protect him of the desert stroms, nothing more, a sword was sheathed at the man's side and he seemed to be the authority figure of the group, if the number 6100 on the side of his neck was anything to go by.

A light hand was placed on the mucled-man's shoulder, it was also male, the black nails, fit perfectly with the second man's raven black hair the contrasted with his emerald green eyes. The number 410 adorned this man's neck, and he wore something similar to the first man, as well as a sash over his chest. The rest of the group, consisting of two females, and three other males, looked at the two for guidance. And the blue-haired man sighed shifting out of the emerald-eyed-man's soft grip.

He began to descend and the rest of the group followed. They walked down through the park, until they were greeted by a familiar face, the reason that they had survived, or more accurately, were not presently dead as they had once been.

"Grimmjow-san! Ulquiorra-san! You kept your proooomise! You sure took your time though." The voice seemed both ecstatic and annoyed at the tardiness of the group, though most of the members understood the façade instantly. When the man got no reaction he smiled. "Just this way, my darling Vida-Lyfu."

Ichigo Kurosaki stood over the grave of the fallen substitute shinigami Ginjou, most of the man's followers had shown up for the funeral. And to the orange-haired teen's astonishment, so did many of the Goite 13 captains. He was standing in between a new (crying) friend Riruka, whom had also been a close follower of Ginjou's, and an old friend Orihime Inoue, who was not surprisingly _also_ crying. It took Ichigo some time to realize that Orihime seemed to by crying Riruka's tears, though he had realized it, the young teen was not as dense as many people believed him to be.

Ichigo had been surprised that not all of Ginjou's followers had shown up, for example the young boy Yukio, whom Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya had fought during battle was nowhere to be seen. Though no one else had made a comment on the matter, Ichigo knew that Tsukishima-san especially seemed to be annoyed with the tiny detail. Though he was probably busier trying to hold back tears, so Ichigo decided not to meddle, it was never good when he meddled anyway.

After the funeral, most of the captains had gone home and thee fullbringer's had gone their separate ways. Well except Riruka who ended up wanting to stay with them for a while. A week after the wedding and Ichigo was still feeling a bit odd, he wasn't in charge of Karakura-Town anymore, someone else had that covered. And minor hollows wouldn't have helped him get distracted anyway, as they would have probably been easy one shot kills. Rukia and Renji weren't here, as they had returned to the Soul Society as well, saying that as Rukia had been moved up in rank and Renji was already a lieutenant they both had important paperwork to attend too. So Ichigo found himself filling his time mostly with studies, and occasionally, the outbursts of Uryuu, Inoue and Chad telling him to get more daylight.

But daylight was the last thing on Ichigo's mind at the moment. He was just thinking, and that took up, most of his energy as well. Thinking about what he should do. Because of the Soul Society. And what they had done. As he had been thinking, the last thing the young orange-haired boy had been expecting was the loud voice of an obnoxious blonde haired man interrupting his thoughts. "ICHI-KUNNN!" the voice of Uruhara Kisuke rang through the highschooler's room. "I HAVE A SURPISE FOR YOU!"

The substitute shinigami tried to ignore the constant yelling at his window before he got tried of it and went over to open the window for the blonde-perverted freak. "What do you want Urahahra?" he asked quite annoyed with the fact that the man had interrupted him.

Placing a fan infront of his face the blond man smiled, "It's a surprise idiot! Didn't I just say that? Now come along come along!" he said grabbing Ichigo's sleeve and pulling him out the window with him. Much to Ichigo Kurosaki's protest. The two soon arrived at the blonde man's shop, though the berry-head could have much preferred not to, he felt some sort of evil spiritual pressure emanating from the house and honestly it was beging to scare the living daylights out of him. "Urahara…." He said quietly, "What is it… that's inside of there."

That's when the spiritual pressure flared and he heard the blonde mutter something about 'them' not wearing both their rietsu suppressers. Why would anyone have to wear two? Ichigo was a bit concerned to find out what the blonde was hiding as he was lead closer and closer to the menacing reitsu. When Urahara opened the door to his shop the shinigami almost fainted. There before him stood seven people he had counted dead long ago.

"Oi Kursoaki." A wicked smile was flashed his way from one of the men who was holding cards in his hands that were falling appart thanks to the strong spiritual pressure emanating from him. "Long time no see."

"G..G…Grimmjow?"

**Gah I know I know I shouldn't start things when I haven't updated my other stories in forever BUT IM SORRY its just that the "Lost" chapters had so many Espada cues it was KILLING ME INSIDE I just had to bring back my darling babies! Anyway Please Review :3 I will also be returning to writing my other two stories**

**Quality Vacation Time and Fading Memories**

**Because Bleach has gotten me all mused up again, but don't expect a chapter any time before the end of January *for those two* this one might be updated first o.o anyway enjoy!**


End file.
